Piperazinyl substituted ring fused benzodiazepines have been reported as antipsychotic/neuroleptic agents, e.g., clozapine (United States Pat. No. 3,539,573) and 11-piperazinyl-5H-pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepines (United States Patent 4,192,803). On the basis of available literature, the 11H-imidazo[1,2-c][1,3]benzadiazepine ring system has not been described in the art.